Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20190421142017/@comment-34887722-20190505112550
DerSozi & DasSchattenpony vs. Tomtom Kondor & NicStar211 oder: Die Koalition gegen die schwächelnde Opposition Eine maskierte Gestalt trat an das Podium das vor dem Reichstagsgebäude stand. Vor ihm standen abertausende von Schaulustigen und Bürgern, um seinen Worten zu lauschen. Welch rhetorisches Meisterwerk wird er wieder zum Besten geben, um die Massen und die Jury auf seine Seite zu ziehen? Der maskierte sprach ins Mikrofon, wohlwissend dass das was er nun sagen würde die Mengen jubeln lassen wird. DerSozi: Liebe Bürgerinnen und Bürger wir Leben in Zeiten in denen ein Schattenpony Punkte von der Jury bekommt, in denen ein NicStar keine ultraschlechten Wortspiele bringt und in Zeiten in denen sich ein Tomtom Kondor zu battlen wagt. Dass dies so nicht weiter gehen kann steht außer Frage und in Anbetracht dieser umstände Frage ich euch nun: WOLLT IHR DAS TOTALE BATTLE!? Part 1 oder: Das Scheitern der Vogel-Stern Partei: Du kommst mit Shadow's Bitch und ihr redet von lyrischer Überlegenheit Doch zweimal hintereinander „Vorhanden” zu benutzen bezeugt wohl eher das Gegenteil Das zeigt mir dass ihr nach all der Zeit keine furchteinflößenden Gegner seid Eher dass Nic zu dir geflohen ist. Der Grund? Vergewaltigung und Ehestreit Ihr seid ein Tag-Team doch eure Partei trifft nicht den Geschmack bei den Leuten (Warum?) Weil ihr so gut harmoniert wie Frau Nahles und Meuthen Das ungleiche Duo wird jetzt allerdings in der Niederlage vereint Denn ihr seid höchstens eine kurze Erscheinung wie die Piraten-Partei Du so: Sozi hat das Konzept umgedreht und diesmal konstant mit guten Lines überzeugt Da dachtest du dir „Hey ich will auf die gleiche Art verlieren!" Und im Nachhinein wird bei dir die Wahl (lol topical) des Themas peinlichst bereut Und nach diesem Akt kann ich dir nicht nur Hochmut sondern auch Wahnsinn attestieren Aber gut, ich bin mal keine Spaßbremse und spiele wieder mal mit... Herr Kondor, den Konsens ihrer Runde kann man nur grübelnd hinterfragen Kondor: Was? Wie? Ist mir zu hoch, bitte noch einmal sagen NicStar: Ist doch egal, wir sind lustig und nennen ihn Bitch xD ... Part 2 oder: Stabssitzung Sozi: Und mit dem Pony-Feature kann ich in diesem Battle den Konter-Vorteil ausreizen Shadow: Paar whacke Konter werden einfach hingekackt, denn Nicos Reime sind ja auch scheiße! Sozi: Richtig krasser shit, zwischen den beiden Spatzenhirnen gab es voll den geistreichen Dialog Shadow: Technisch überlegen? Mit nem zweisilbigen Billigreim sehe ich das nicht grad so. Sozi: Und dann spricht Nico so als ob er der Vater von Thomas wär Shadow: Ey, der Typ redet von Ranglisten und Punkten, diese Aussage ist folgenschwer. Sozi: Denn zu sagen dass ich laut Rangliste vor ihm liege, lässt sich hier halt nicht vermeiden, Shadow: Ey, das "Ranglisten-Freilos" kam im letzten Turnier weiter als diese beiden. Sozi: Und dann gibt er mir auch noch Props und sagt dass er mich eigentlich nicht dissen mag Shadow: Ich würd lügen, würd ich sagen, das hätt nicht geklappt, denn die besten Lines bringt eindeutig sein Featuregast. Sozi: Am Ende bleibt wohl nur zu sagen, dass der Plan des Absturz-Duos nach hinten los ging Shadow: Gegen mich meinst du noch, ich wär fast gegen ihn geflogen und jetzt verlierst du selbst gegen den Sozi. (Dima Stimme) Wie poinlich! Sozi: Zum Schluss meinte er ich texte jede Runde wie'n Verlierer Doch am Ende stand der "Verlierer" im Battle um Platz 3 gegen Kuwinn Und ich wünschte ich könnte diesen Nonsens irgendwie erwidern Leider bleibt mir am Ende nur zu sagen, dass der größte Verlierer hier wohl du bist